Zezwolenie na dotyk
by RowanSs
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Cloud wpada na niezwykły pomysł. Co z tego wyniknie? Czy osiągnie to, co zamierzał? *Zawieszone*


AN: Kolejne tłumaczenie, tym razem wieloczęściówki. Wydaje mi się, że dla wielu osób, obeznanych z fandomem FFVII, opowiadania Mikonody nie są czystą nowością. Ze względu na niebanalny humor, piękny opis uczuć i ( na tyle na ile się da, tworząc Clack) kanoniczność postaci, jej prace wyróżniają się spośród twórczości innych pisarzy. Ja zabrałam się za "Permission to Touch", bo jest to świetnie pozwalające się rozerwać opowiadanie, w sam raz na jesienne wieczory. Oryginalnie jest to jednopart, no ale taki _pokaźny_ - na prawie siedemdziesiąt stron w wordzie. Postanowiłam więc rozbić go na części; mniej więcej po dziesięć stron każda, chociaż kieruję się głównie wydarzeniami w tekście, pozwalającymi prawidłowo "zamknąć" część, by gładko "otworzyć" następną. Postaram się kolejne party dodawać w jakiś ludzkich odstępach czasu, lecz nie obiecuję, bo mam natłok pracy na uczelni i ciężko mi to wszystko pogodzić. A więc... miłego czytania! :)

* * *

><p>Link do oryginału: h t t p :  / w w w . m i k o n o d a . c o m / f f / p e r m i s s i o n . h t m l

Oryginał: Permission to Touch

Zgoda autora: jest

**Zezwolenie na dotyk**

_Część pierwsza_

— Cholera jasna!

Słysząc wzburzenie w znanym mu dobrze głosie, sprawiło, że Cloud musiał dwukrotnie zamrugać, cofnąć się parę kroków i rzucić okiem w stronę korytarza, który właśnie minął. Wiedział, że prowadził on do kwater SOLDIERów, lecz mimo to chłopiec rozważał możliwość, iż zwyczajnie się przesłyszał. Zack powinien być teraz w drodze po swoją dziewczynę, z którą wybierał się później na wystawne przyjęcie, gdzie uczestnikami mieli być wszyscy pierwszoklasiści oraz cała elita Shinry.

Głos zabrzmiał ponownie, chociaż Cloud nadal nikogo nie dostrzegł. Dźwięk dochodził z dalszej części korytarza, połączonego z drugim, sąsiadującym tuż obok.

— Cholera jasna, cholera jasna, cholera JASNA!

Wyglądało na to, że był porządnie zirytowany, co już samo w sobie wydawało się dziwne. Zack mógł się wściec czy zezłościć, ale naprawdę rzadko bywał zirytowany. Miał na to zbyt pokojową naturę.

Blondyn pobiegł wzdłuż korytarza, po czym skręcił, i jak na raz ujrzał stojącego nieopodal przyjaciela. SOLDIER z roztargnieniem przeczesywał palcami włosy, niekiedy również ciągnął się za nie, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby były to nerwowe gesty.

Cloud zamrugał ponownie. On_ zdenerwowany_?

— Zack? — zawołał, na co brunet poderwał się lekko. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Cloud! — chłopak odetchnął, obdarzając go znużonym uśmiechem. — Jasne, tak tylko gadam do siebie. A co ty tutaj robisz? Szukałeś mnie?

— Nie, właśnie skończyłem służbę i postanowiłem wrócić skrótem — wyjaśnił Cloud. — Nie powinieneś być teraz na tej całej kolacji?

— No, niby tak. — Zack skrzywił się, podchodząc do niego. — Ale Aerith się pochorowała. Raczej poważnie, bo ciągle wymiotuje. Myśli, że to może być zatrucie pokarmowe. W każdym razie z pewnością coś ciężkiego, skoro ją tak zmogło. Ona prawie nigdy nie choruje.

— O rany, przechlapane — stwierdził ze współczuciem blondyn. — Więc musisz iść sam?

— Widzisz, i w tym cały haczyk. — Brunet skinieniem głowy dał mu znać, aby podążył za nim w stronę pokoju Zack'a. — Było z góry ustalone, że mamy przyjść z osobą towarzyszącą. Nie wpuszczą mnie, gdy nie będę miał partnerki. Umysł sobie przepaliłem od zastanawiania się nad jakąkolwiek inną dziewczyną w odpowiednim wieku, która zgodzi się rzucić wszystko na bok i pójść ze mną. Chociaż nawet i gdybym znalazł, wydaje mi się, że nie ma już na to wszystko czasu.

— Och, nie! — Oczy Clouda rozszerzyły się w osłupieniu. Brunet czekał na to wydarzenie od miesięcy — odkąd tylko dowiedział się, że jego awans na pierwszoklasistę nie zbiegnie się czasowo z przyjęciem. Będą tam największe szychy w korporacji oraz — co ważniejsze — Sephiroth. Mimo iż SOLDIERów pierwszej klasy wcale nie było tak wielu, i tylko oni mogli przebywać z generałem częściej niż pozostali, to w dalszym ciągu kolacja byłaby dla Zack'a pierwszą prawdziwą okazją, aby zaimponować mężczyźnie.

Prawdę mówiąc, blondyn był o to straszliwie zazdrosny; niemal od momentu, kiedy dowiedział się, że jego przyjaciel zamierza w przyjęciu uczestniczyć. Tym bardziej, dlatego, że on sam najbliżej srebrnowłosego generała znalazł się w momencie, gdy ten mijał go stojącego przed nim w jednym z kilku szeregów, podczas gdy Sephiroth przeprowadzał inspekcję jego kompanii. Za szansę, aby spotkać dowódcę osobiście, chłopak poświęciłby praktycznie wszystko.

Jednakże, w dalszym ciągu było mu przykro, że Zack straci swoją możliwość. Nie należał bowiem do osób, które chcą zniszczyć szczęście innych tylko dlatego, że mają oni coś, czego jemu nie udało się zdobyć.

— Czyli nie możesz iść, tak? — zapytał.

— W tej chwili? Nie. Chyba, że wskoczysz w sukienkę i będziesz robił za moją partnerkę — zażartował brunet.

Minę miał rozbawioną, lecz gdzieś głęboko w jego oczach widać było rozczarowanie, które sprawiło, że serce Clouda ścisnęło się boleśnie.

— Smutne jest to, że prawdopodobnie bez problemu bym przeszedł — westchnął blondyn. Kompani z oddziału wystarczająco często wyśmiewali się z jego „delikatnych kształtów". Nie raz wdawał się również w bójki z tego powodu. — Szkoda. Wtedy obaj moglibyśmy spotkać…

To, co mówił, jego mózg zarejestrował dopiero chwilę później, a gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, zaniemówił. Spojrzał na Zack'a, rozważając tę myśl ponownie.

Jeśli zdecydowałby się pójść z brunetem jako jego „dziewczyna", to szansę na spotkanie Sephirotha miałby nie tylko jego przyjaciel, ale również i on sam. Nie awansuje dzięki temu w żaden sposób, rzecz jasna, lecz niespecjalnie mu to jakoś przeszkadzało. No bo szczerze — ile osób miało w życiu okazję, aby zobaczyć z bliska swojego bohatera z dzieciństwa?

— Co jest? — Zack spoglądał na niego, zdezorientowany. — Wyglądasz, jakby ktoś potraktował cię Zamętem*.

— Nie, ja tylko… — Cloud pokręcił głową. Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć tego na głos, ani nawet zasugerować. Brunet po czymś takim nigdy nie potraktowałby go już poważnie. Prawdopodobnie straciłby cały szacunek, jakim Zack go teraz obdarza. Kurza stopa, _on sam_ przestałby siebie szanować.

Ale… Sephiroth. Poza tym, brunet czekał na to wydarzenie już od tak dawna.

Cloud przełknął z trudem i spojrzał w bok, starając się ubrać wszystko w słowa.

— Mógłbym. To zrobić. Jeśli byś tylko chciał, znaczy się. Proszę, nie śmiej się ze mnie.

W momencie, gdy skończył ogłaszać swoją — raczej mało elokwentną — ofertę, jego twarz była bardziej czerwona niż kiedykolwiek.

— Czego nie rób? Niby czemu miałbym się z ciebie… — Olśnienie spadło na Zack'a jak grom z jasnego nieba, i teraz to on wpatrywał się oszołomiony w blondyna. — Nie no, poważnie? Zrobiłbyś to?

Ton chłopaka nie wskazywał na to, jakby miał on obrzucić go zaraz wyzwiskami, w stylu: „Ty chory zboczeńcu, jak w ogóle coś takiego mogło ci przyjść do głowy?", więc Cloud zdecydował się zerknąć na niego ostrożnie. Zack wyglądał na ożywionego, chociaż miarkował się, jak gdyby był pewien, że opacznie zrozumiał słowa blondyna.

— No — potwierdził niepewnie Cloud. — Kurde, Zack, przecież wiesz, że zrobiłbym wszystko, by spotkać Sephirotha. Myślisz, że się uda?

— Jest tylko jeden sposób, aby się przekonać — stwierdził brunet, uśmiechając się zawadiacko. Był to właśnie ten rodzaj uśmiechu, który zwykle ostrzegał Clouda, by miał się na baczności, bo jego przyjaciel właśnie wpadł na jakiś zwariowany pomysł. Musiał zbyt długo przebywać w obecności Zack'a, skoro tym razem to on wyskoczył z czymś takim.

— Chodź! — Brunet złapał go za rękę i pociągnął w stronę swojego pokoju, w dalszym ciągu szczerząc się jak szaleniec. — Musimy się pośpieszyć, jeśli chcemy być na czas. Pozostali są pewnie w drodze po swoje partnerki, tak jak ja byłem wcześniej.

— Ale… skąd w ogóle weźmiemy sukienkę? — zauważył Cloud, jednocześnie starając się przekonać samego siebie, że nie ma co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

— Wciąż mam tę, którą kupiłem dla Aerith — oświadczył Zack, wskazując na torbę, którą niósł przewieszoną przez ramię. Blondyn myślał, że chłopak trzymał tam swój mundur, który odebrał z pralni, albo coś podobnego. — Nosicie zbliżony rozmiar. Jak zdołasz się w to wcisnąć, rzeczywiście może nam się udać.

— Jeśli mnie złapią, zostaniemy postawieni przed sądem dyscyplinarnym, a potem zapewne karnie zwolnieni — wymamrotał Cloud, wolną dłonią wycierając pot, który zdążył już pojawić się na jego czole pod wpływem nerwów.

— Nie, nie zostaniemy, bo gdy tylko zauważymy, że jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że nas złapią, to zwyczajnie nigdzie nie pójdziemy — zapewnił brunet. — A od samego próbowania nic nam się przecież nie stanie. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zgodziłeś się na coś takiego! Mam u ciebie wielki dług!

Nieco zbity z tropu, Cloud zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak uważa, iż blondyn poświęca się, dając się upokorzyć, tylko ze względu na niego. W sumie… nie zawadzi zostawić go w tym przekonaniu. Mając w zanadrzu Zack'a, który jest mu coś winien, może okazać się przydatne w przyszłości.

Na razie jednak musiał się skupić na fakcie, iż zamierza paradować, jako dziewczyna przed ludźmi, którzy zatwierdzają wypłatę gościa, zatwierdzającego wypłatę gościa, który z kolei zatwierdza _jego_ wypłaty. Nie wspominając już nawet o samym generale.

Bogowie, w co on się najlepszego wpakował?

— Rozbieraj się — rozkazał mu brunet, gdy tylko drzwi pokoju zamknęły się za chłopakiem. Sam również zastosował się do własnej rady, rzucając torbę z ubraniem na schludnie pościelone łóżko i ściągając mundur, najszybciej jak tylko potrafił. — Ja wziąłem prysznic zanim wyszedłem do Aerith, ale ty ledwo co skończyłeś służbę. Świetna sprawa, że pierwszoklasiści mają własne łazienki. — Uśmiechnął się, po czym wskazał kciukiem w kierunku małych drzwiczek, których Cloud do tej pory nie zauważył. Był w nowym pokoju przyjaciela dopiero pierwszy raz.

— Farciarz — mruknął z przekąsem blondyn. Kiedy dzielisz łazienkę z plutonem trzydziestu innych mężczyzn, możliwość posiadania prywatnej toalety wydawała się niemal luksusem.

— Na wzdychanie z zazdrości będzie jeszcze czas, teraz migiem do mycia — ponaglił go Zack. — Pośpiesz się, musimy tam być za pół godziny. Jak się spóźnimy, to już nas nie wpuszczą.

To dało Cloudowi impuls do działania. Będąc w armii uczysz się ekspresowego mycia, niezależnie od ochoty do wylegiwania się w wodzie. Tak czy siak, chęć spotkania z Sephirothem była jednak silniejsza niż długa kąpiel.

— Wiem już, jak możesz zacząć spłacać swój dług — powiedział pięć minut później, pojawiając się z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół tali, drugim wycierając włosy. — Pół godziny niczym niezakłóconej kąpieli w twojej łazience. Ciepła woda będzie leciała tyle czasu?

— Jasna sprawa — odparł Zack, szczerząc się do niego z odbicia w lustrze, przed którym stał, zakładając krawat. — Będzie leciała, póki nie wyleziesz. Nie szczędzi się na pierwszoklasistach, stary. Jesteśmy na to zbyt cholernie ważni. Możesz iść, gdy tylko wrócimy z przyjęcia. I tak będziesz się chciał odświeżyć, zanim wrócisz do kwatery. Co?

To ostatnie pytanie zadał zapewne dlatego, że Cloud stał jak wryty w drzwiach łazienki z ręcznikiem zakrywającym mu połowę twarzy i wgapiał się w niego nieprzytomnie. Galowy mundur pasował do Zack'a wyśmienicie. SOLDIERsi nosili odpowiednio skrojone uniformy; nie rozwleczone, niedopasowane stroje, jakie przypadały zwykłym wojskowym. Ubiór ten sprawiał, iż brunet wydawał się odrobinę starszy, szatańsko pociągający — uosabiał powód, dla którego tak wiele kobiet traci głowę dla mężczyzn w mundurach.

Blondyn przywykł już do — zupełnie nieodpowiednich — uderzeń gorąca, wybuchających gdzieś w odległych zakamarkach jego ciała, gdy tylko znajdował się w pobliżu przyjaciela.

Zack był tak żywiołową i urzekającą osobą, że niemożliwością było by nie zatracić się dla niego. Jednakże armia w zakresie _tych_ spraw była nieugięta, a Cloud nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wpakować się w tarapaty, jeśli ktoś przyłapałby go na patrzeniu się na innego mężczyznę nie tak, jak powinien był patrzeć. Miał wystarczająco dużo problemów dzięki temu, że był „ładny".

Nie żeby brunet zdradzał również jakieś sygnały zainteresowania nim, ale gdyby się tak jednak stało, czuli by się między sobą nieswojo, co było ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Cloud chciał osiągnąć. Zack był jego pierwszym prawdziwym przyjacielem, i za żadne skarby nie zamierzał go stracić na rzecz buzujących hormonów.

Choć stwierdzenie to odnosiło się raczej do normalnych okoliczności.

Brunet, ubrany w galowy mundur, uśmiechający się do niego, jakby w tym momencie był on centrum jego wszechświata, stanowił większe wyzwanie dla siły woli blondyna — a przynajmniej w przeciągu tych pierwszych paru chwil, gdy ujrzał go przed sobą.

W końcu Cloudowi udało się odwrócić wzrok. Zakaszlał, próbując oczyścić gardło, nim się odezwie.

— Nieźle się odstawiłeś — oświadczył, czując ulgę, że jego głos był tylko trochę zachrypnięty. — Lepiej uważaj, bo jeszcze ktoś pomyli cię z przykładnym SOLDIERem.

Śmiejąc się, Zack wychylił się i zmierzwił materiał ręcznika, gdyż nie mógł dosięgnąć do włosów Clouda. Ten zaś pacnął go z przyzwyczajenia w rękę, po czym wrócił do dalszego wycierania, odwracając się do bruneta plecami. Miał nadzieję, że w ten sposób uspokoi się chociaż odrobinę. Jeszcze tego by brakowało, aby Zack pomyślał, że podnieca go nakładanie damskich fatałaszków.

— I co teraz? — zapytał, gdy skończył się wycierać, przewieszając sobie ręcznik przez szyję i zerkając na przyjaciela. Chłopak pochylał się nad łóżkiem, grzebiąc w torbie. Cloud musiał przygryźć wargę, aby nie jęknąć, gdy jego oczom ukazał się, odsłonięty dzięki zsuniętym lekko spodniom, tyłek Zack'a. Blondyn błyskawicznie spojrzał w inną stronę, pocieszając się, że jego rumieńce będzie można przynajmniej wytłumaczyć zażenowaniem tym, co miał zaraz zrobić.

— Teraz spróbujemy się dowiedzieć, jak mamy się posłużyć przynajmniej połową z tych rzeczy — oznajmił z zakłopotaniem Zack, zerkając ponad ramieniem na Clouda. — Znaczy się…wiem, jak je ściągnąć, ale z zakładaniem to już inna para butów.

— _Rzeczy_? — powtórzył blondyn, po czym zamrugał, również pochylając się, żeby ocenić zawartość torby.

Suknia zrobiona była z kaskad miękkiego, przypominającego jedwab, materiału w odcieniu błękitu, który doskonale komponował się z kolorem munduru bruneta. Na wierzchu znajdowała się jednak plątanina czarnego jedwabiu i sznurowadeł, którą Cloud mgliście kojarzył z jakąś częścią damskiej bielizny. Nie miał w tej dziedzinie zbyt dużego doświadczenia.

— Aerith pożyczyła mi to na wypadek, gdybym znalazł kogoś, z kim mógłbym pójść. Uznała, że raczej żadna dziewczyna nie skompletowałaby odpowiednich dodatków do sukienki w tak krótkim czasie. — Zack wzruszył ramionami. — Sprawdźmy, czy sobie z tym poradzimy.

Kilka minut — i nieudanych prób — później, udało im się w końcu uporać z majtkami, podwiązkami i pończochami. Na szczęście, całe zakłopotanie związane z zakładaniem bielizny, pomogło Cloudowi utrzymać ciało na wodzy.

W każdym razie wtedy, gdy nie przyglądał się brunetowi zbyt długo.

Życie w kwaterach, gdzie prywatność praktycznie nie istniała, wyleczyło go z wszelkiego rodzaju pruderyjności, lecz mając obok siebie Zack'a, który obserwował go i dotykał wszystkiego, co blondyn zakładał, by sprawdzić, czy dobrze na nim leży, trochę zmieniało postać rzeczy.

Stanik nie wydawał się skomplikowany, mimo to Cloud potrzebował paru podejść, aby uwinąć się z przednim zapięciem. Miseczki wypchali parą skarpetek bruneta, które w zupełności wystarczyły, co sugerowało z kolei, że Aerith najwyraźniej nie została hojnie obdarowana przez naturę.

Odziany jedynie w czarną — niechybnie bardzo seksowną, gdyby znajdowała się ona na kobiecym ciele — bieliznę, Cloud czuł się po prostu śmiesznie.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że musimy być kompletnie stuknięci, aby robić coś takiego? — mruknął, zmagając się — raczej bezowocnie — z wpływającymi na jego twarz wypiekami. Widok Zack'a parskającego cicho pod nosem za każdym razem, gdy skierował swój wzrok na blondyna, nie wpływał pozytywnie na jego przekonanie, że jakoś im się jednak uda.

— Pewnie tak — przytaknął radośnie chłopak, a następnie ostrożnie wyciągnął z torby suknię. — Chociaż nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był pierwszy raz, gdy robimy coś, co klasyfikowałoby nas, jako chorych psychicznie. A tak poza tym, to był twój pomysł.

— Wcale, że nie! — zaprotestował Cloud. — To ty zacząłeś, ja jedynie powiedziałem, że się na to piszę!

— Może i tak, ale to były tylko żarty — sprostował Zack, w dalszym ciągu się uśmiechając. — Unieś ręce. Ty pierwszy potraktowałeś całą tę sprawę poważnie, więc jednoznacznie ty jesteś inicjatorem.

Po chwili przeciągnął suknię przez głowę blondyna. Gładki materiał pieścił skórę Clouda, sprawiając, że chłopiec zadrżał, zaskoczony intensywnością tego krótkiego kontaktu. Nic dziwnego, że dziewczyny usychają z tęsknoty za jedwabiem, skoro jest on tak przyjemny.

Mimo że — szczęśliwie, w tym wypadku — mięśnie na jego klatce piersiowej nie zdążyły się jeszcze odpowiednio rozbudować, brunet musiał pociągnąć za materiał, aby rozciągnąć go jednolicie na ramionach Clouda. Suknia miała krótkie rękawy oraz wysoki kołnierz, stylizowane nieco na modę Wutaiańską. Tuż pod kołnierzem znajdował się, obszyty diamentami, dekolt, który miał prawdopodobnie za zadanie pięknie wyeksponować dziewczęcy biust. Nie był, dzięki bogom, zanadto głęboki, żeby mógł zdemaskować wypchany skarpetkami stanik. Nadomiar, wysoki kołnierz pozwoli mu z łatwością ukryć jabłko Adama. Spódnica była długa i rozkloszowana, przez co poruszając się, czuł między nogami pewien… przewiew.

Kłopotliwe okazały się natomiast kuse rękawy, ukazujące w pełnej krasie, kształtujące się wreszcie, bicepsy Clouda. Nawet śnieżne, długie do łokcia rękawiczki, które również znajdowały się w pakiecie, byłby za krótkie, aby je w pełni zasłonić.

Przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu, blondyn zmarszczył brwi i westchnął.

— To nie przejdzie — stwierdził z żalem. — Wyglądam jak facet w kiecce, a nie dziewczyna.

— A to dlatego, że jeszcze nie skończyliśmy — wyjaśnił Zack. — Nie poddawaj się tak prędko. Siadaj. — Popchnął go w ramię, aby usadowić chłopca w dogodnym miejscu na krawędzi łóżka, po czym zaczął szukać czegoś w szafce nocnej. — Twoje włosy sterczą tak same z siebie, czy używasz jakiegoś żelu?

— Same z siebie — oświadczył Cloud, przyglądając się przyjacielowi z zaciekawieniem. — Jeśli masz zamiar je wyprostować, to równie dobrze już możesz sobie darować. Moja mama męczyła się z nimi godzinami, a i tak nic to nie dało.

— Przekonamy się — skwitował brunet, podchodząc z grzebieniem i pojemnikiem żelu do włosów. — Nie zapominaj, że spędziłem szesnaście lat na walce z własną czupryną. Dobrze, że twoje są przynajmniej delikatne i się nie kręcą. Teraz nie ruszaj się. Zezwolenie na dotyk?

Cloud zamrugał, zdziwiony tą nagłą formalnością.

— Jasne. Od kiedy to potrzebujesz pozwolenia, żeby kogoś dotknąć? — zainteresował się.

W protokole wojskowym istniało zastrzeżenie, że aby dotknąć podwładnego, musisz uzyskać wcześniej na to jego zgodę, chociaż nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nigdy by nie zaprzeczył.

A Zack był człowiekiem, który stale kogoś odruchowo dotykał, przytulał, targał po włosach, klepał po ramieniu, i tak dalej.

— W tej sytuacji to co innego — stwierdził nonszalancko chłopak. — Bardziej odpowiednie, nie sądzisz?

Następnie ukląkł za nim na łóżku, starając się wyszczotkować, wciąż wilgotne, włosy Clouda. Robił to na tyle szybko, że zaczął go ciągnąć za kosmyki, lecz blondyn wiedział, że mają mało czasu, więc nic na ten temat nie wspominał. Nadal, co prawda, nie wierzył, że im się uda, ale skoro zabrnęli już tak daleko, równie dobrze mogą doprowadzić sprawę do końca.

— Rany, nie sądziłem, że masz takie długie włosy — zdziwił się Zack, gdy wyprostował już wszystkie pasma, i był właśnie w trakcie nakładania żelu. Najdłuższe z nich okalały twarz blondyna, sięgając mu praktycznie do ramion — pozostała część była dość niewymiarowa.

— Bo nigdy wcześniej nie widziałeś ich, gdy są mokre — Cloud wzruszył ramionami, na co brunet trzepnął go, przypominając mu tym samym, że ma siedzieć nieruchomo. — Jakby były krótsze, to wyglądałbym dziwnie. Żebyś wiedział, że noszenie hełmu to dla mnie prawdziwa katorga. Zastanawiam się, czy ich nie podciąć, chociaż wtedy zrobiłyby mi się takie kędziorki, odstające we wszystkie strony, więc już chyba lepiej byłoby zgolić się na jeża.

— Nie rób tego — wyparował niespodziewanie Zack, układając kosmyki chłopca pod najlepszym według niego kątem. — Lubię, jak są takie. Pasują do ciebie. Zwłaszcza, gdy wpadasz w ten swój zrzędliwy nastrój i zaczynasz psioczyć na byle co. A przez resztę czasu są po prostu urocze.

— Ja wcale nie zrzędzę! — zaprotestował ze złością blondyn, niemile poruszony prawdziwością tego stwierdzenia. Z natury nie należał do wesołków, a porażka na egzaminie na SOLDIERa tylko dodatkowo wzmogła w nim uczucie ogólnego rozżalenia. Jedynie przy Zack'u nie miał ochoty dalej zachowywać się jak gbur, co było jednym z powodów, dla których starał się przebywać w jego obecności najdłużej, jak tylko mógł. — I nie jestem uroczy.

— Teraz jesteś — poinformował go brunet, a Cloud wcale nie musiał widzieć uśmiechu na jego twarzy, aby wiedzieć, że się tam znajduje. — Szczególnie z tym grymasem. No, wydaje mi się, że jest w porządku. Zostaje tylko makijaż i gotowe. Aerith nie zapomniała o niczym.

— Gdybym nie wiedział, co jest grane, pomyślałbym, że to jakiś kawał, mający na celu przebranie mnie w babskie ciuchy — zaczął podejrzliwie blondyn, obserwując przyjaciela spod zmrużonych powiek, gdy ten go okrążał, by przykucnąć tuż przed nim.

— Uwierz, jakbym chciał zrobić coś takiego, nie leciałbym z tym na ostatnią chwilę — odparował Zack. — Nie ruszaj się i postaraj się też nie mrugnąć.

Kiedy jednak chłopak po raz pierwszy dotknął jego powieki jakimś małym ołówkiem, Cloud nie mógł się powstrzymać, aby nie drgnąć. Zamknął więc oczy, postanawiając traktować Zack'a, jakby był turystą lub jakimś znudzonym rekrutem, który przeszkadza mu w odbyciu służby.

Podziałało całkiem nieźle, przez co był w stanie utrzymać swoją twarz w bezruchu, lecz kosztowało go to sporo wysiłku.

Chwilę później brunet się odsunął, studiując swoje dzieło. Cloud, nie słysząc przez dłuższy czas żadnego komentarza z jego strony, zdecydował się otworzyć oczy, po czym spojrzał na przyjaciela ze zdumieniem.

Na twarzy Zack'a malowały się jednocześnie dwa uczucia — speszenie i zdumienie, a także coś niesprecyzowanego, ulotnego, kryjącego się głębiej. Była to zdecydowanie najdziwniejsza mina, jaką kiedykolwiek blondyn u niego widział.

— No co? — zniecierpliwił się Cloud, którego zaczynał już denerwować sposób, w jaki chłopak mu się przypatrywał. — Wyglądam jak idiota, prawda? Cholera, wiedziałem, że to nie zadziała. Wybacz.

Brunet zamrugał, otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu się poddał. Potrząsnął głową i pociągnął chłopca za rękę, aby pomóc mu wstać, a następnie okręcił go, w konsekwencji czego Cloud znalazł się twarzą przed lustrem.

Blondyn mimowolnie wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk. Osobą z odbicia, przypatrującą mu się ze zdumieniem, nie był wcale facet w sukience, lecz dziewczyna.

Bardzo ładna dziewczyna.

Pomysłowo zmierzwione, wycieniowane blond włosy okalały jej twarz. Duże, błękitne oczy wydawały się jeszcze bardziej niebieskie poprzez kolor materiału, z którego uszyta była suknia. Efekt psuł jedynie, trochę dziwnie wyglądający, makijaż, chociaż oczywisty brak wprawy, z jakim został on nałożony, wydawał się w tym przypadku bardziej pocieszny, niż głupkowaty. Nawet bicepsy dawały tylko ogólne wrażenie wysportowanej sylwetki.

— To coś… Wyglądam…o święta Shivo! — wykrzyknął Cloud, zwalczając w sobie pragnienie, by ukryć twarz w dłoniach, gdyż zrujnowałoby to doszczętnie cały makijaż. W zamian za to odwrócił się i walnął na łóżko, uprzedzając swoje nogi, które lada chwila odmówiłyby mu posłuszeństwa. — Kurwa, Zack! Wyglądam jak dziewczyna!

— No — podsumował brunet. Nie śmiał się jednak, a w jego głosie można było usłyszeć ten sam dziwny oddźwięk, który znajdował się wcześniej w jego oczach. Odchrząknął, po czym kontynuował już normalniej: — Chyba o to chodziło?

Cloud nastroszył się, w dalszym ciągu obserwując przyjaciela.

— Poprawisz mi humor, jeśli powiesz, że przynajmniej nie będzie ci to przeszkadzało.

— Ciężki orzech do zgryzienia — przyznał Zack, krzywiąc się lekko. — Ale dzięki temu spotkasz Sephirotha, więc nie może być znowu tak źle, prawda? Poza tym — wciąż dojrzewasz. Góra sześć miesięcy i twoje ramiona będą już zbyt szerokie, żeby zmieściły się w sukience.

To udobruchało Clouda. Blondyn westchnął, a jego rysy złagodniały.

— No dobra, czyli sprawę wejścia do środka mamy załatwioną — oznajmił z niechęcią. — Co zrobimy, gdy ktoś mnie zaczepi? Mam niski głos, więc raczej trudno mi będzie świergotać falsetem.

— Udawaj, że jesteś nieśmiała — zabłysnął brunet po chwili zastanowienia. Wyglądało na to, że odzyskał swój dawny wigor, czego Cloud w tej chwili szczerze mu zazdrościł. — A jeśli już będziesz musiał coś powiedzieć, staraj się mówić takim cichym, ponętnym głosem, jak to niektóre kobiety potrafią, wiesz co mam na myśli?

— Chyba… — bąknął chłopiec, wyobrażając sobie siebie, mówiącego ponętnie. — Módlmy się, aby nikt nie chciał ze mną gadać. Teraz, co z butami?

— Miejmy nadzieję, że będą pasować — powiedział Zack, po czym wyciągnął z torby parę srebrnych pantofli, wiązanych na rzemyczki. — Bo jak nie, to nie mam pojęcia, co zrobimy. Chyba, że masz w zanadrzu coś poza traperami i oficerkami.

— Ta, jasne — prychnął blondyn. — Nawet jeśli bym chciał, gdzie niby miałbym to wszystko trzymać? Cały regiment by mnie wyśmiał. A nie chcę — dodał pośpiesznie, pragnąc uniknąć jakichkolwiek pytań.

Brunet wskazał, by Cloud ponownie usiadł na łóżku, następnie sam ukląkł przed nim i zaczął walczyć, żeby wcisnąć jego stopę we wnętrze butów. Były za ciasne co najmniej o jeden rozmiar, ale jakoś udało się je założyć.

— Hymn. Złote bardziej by tu pasowały, no ale Aerith lepiej wygląda w srebrnym. Chociaż tak też jest nieźle. Całe szczęście, że masz takie delikatne, małe stópki — dociął mu Zack, spoglądając na niego z łobuzerskim uśmiechem na ustach, i połaskotał go w kolano.

— Gdybym był tobą, nie droczyłbym się z kimś, kto ma pięciocentymetrowy obcas tuż nad twoim kroczem — odparł blondyn, machając ostrzegawczo stopą. — Założę się, że taki kopniak zajebiście boli.

— Najważniejsze, to czy dasz radę w nich iść — głowił się chłopak, kiedy już podniósł się z klęczek. Wyciągnął rękę, by pomóc Cloudowi wstać. — Jestem cholernie pewien, że ja bym sobie nie poradził. To chyba wymaga jakiś ćwiczeń, czy coś?

— Pytasz mnie, jakbym wiedział — obruszył się blondyn, chwytając jego dłoń i powoli stając na nogach. — Nie mam sióstr, a moja mama nigdy nie nosiła szpilek. — Zrobił kilka ostrożnych kroków, parę razy prawie skręcając sobie przy tym kostkę, zanim zorientował się, jak prawidłowo należy stawiać obcas. — Mam farta, że dorastałem w górach — mruknął, kiedy jego chód stał się już względnie stabilny.

— Co ma do tego dorastanie w górach? — zaciekawił się Zack, przypatrując mu się z lekkim zaskoczeniem.

— Po wspięciu się na te wszystkie strome urwiska nie ma siły, abyś nie nauczył się, jak trzeba balansować swoim ciałem — wyjaśnił blondyn. Puścił dłoń przyjaciela, próbując iść samodzielnie. Gdy dotarł do przeciwległej ściany, nie zaliczając jednocześnie żadnej wywrotki, ani nie chybocząc się zbyt rażąco, odwrócił się i uśmiechnął szeroko, najwyraźniej bardzo z siebie zadowolony. — Nie widzi mi się stanie w tych butach zbyt długo, bo są zdecydowanie za małe, ale z chodzeniem sobie poradzę.

Po raz kolejny Zack wodził za nim — dość osobliwym — wzrokiem, skanując każdy cal ciała Clouda. Chłopiec nie mógł winić go za skonsternowanie, skoro był pewien, że on sam, widząc bruneta w kobiecym przebraniu, też czułby się nieswojo.

— Ile mamy czasu? — zapytał, chcąc sprowadzić jego myśli na inny tor.

Zerkając na zegarek, Zack zaklął siarczyście.

— Niewystarczająco! Musimy biec! Rusz się!

— Czekaj! — Blondyn wyrwał dłoń z uścisku bruneta, zabierając się za ściąganie butów. — Zabiję się, jak będę w nich biegł. Teraz możemy iść.

Pędzili przez korytarze, przypominając tym parę dowcipnisiów, którzy dopiero co wywinęli komuś kawał; w każdym razie do Zack'a taki opis pasowałby doskonale.

Cloud był wdzięczny za to, że kwatery pierwszoklasistów umiejscowione były w głównej wieży korporacji, bo dzięki temu nie musieli wybiegać na zewnątrz. Sprint w sukience okazał się dokładnie tak dziwaczny i nieprzyjemny, jak chłopiec myślał, że będzie — a nawet bardziej.

I to bez szpilek!

W końcu udało mu się zebrać większość materiału sukni, po czym uniósł go jedną ręką, ułatwiając sobie tym samym dalszy bieg. Widać mu było całe pończochy, ale blondyn nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bo i tak nie było tam nikogo, kto mógłby to zobaczyć.

Z resztą, kto dzisiaj nosi pończochy?

W momencie, gdy od recepcji dzielił ich tylko jeden zakręt, postanowili się zatrzymać. Bankiet najwyraźniej już się rozpoczął. Cloud miał wypieki na twarzy i cały dyszał z przemęczenia, podczas, gdy Zack — psia jego mać — wyglądał jakby wrócił z krótkiego spaceru.

— Pieprzona SOLDIERska wytrzymałość — fuknął blondyn, podpierając się ręką ściany, by założyć z powrotem swoje buty. Nie chciały jednak wejść — pół tuzina paseczków wymykało się z przydzielonego im miejsca, za każdym razem, kiedy chłopiec zagłębiał między nimi stopę.

— Cholera jasna. Zack, pomóż mi.

Brunet stłumił śmiech i ukląkł na jedno kolano, pomagając Cloudowi ubrać pantofle.

— Mamy tylko kilka minut, zanim wejdziemy do środka, więc weź głęboki wdech — polecił mu Zack. — Nie chcę, żeby ludzie odnieśli mylne wrażenie, dlaczego się spóźniliśmy.

To, oczywiście, spowodowało tylko, że blondyn zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

Jak niby miał się uspokoić, gdy w jego głowie pojawiły się nagle wizje, bardzo dobrze wyjaśniające, co takiego mógł robić z brunetem, co pozostawiłoby go podobnym stanie.

Wiadomo było, że ludzie odniosą mylne wrażenie; już sam Zack w galowym mundurze spisywał się lepiej, niż neon z napisem: „Coś tu śmierdzi".

Cloud nie musiał długo czekać, zanim udało mu się opanować swój oddech. Rok temu, kiedy dopiero co dołączył do armii, miał z tym o wiele większy problem. Treningi z brunetem zaczęły nareszcie przynosić jakieś rezultaty.

Myśl o ćwiczeniach pozwoliła mu na chwilę zapomnieć o tym, w co miał się za moment władować, co wyszło tylko na dobre. Dręczyło go już zbyt wiele wątpliwości, by dokładać sobie kolejnych powodów do zdenerwowania.

Być może wyczuwając w jakiś sposób jego zaniepokojenie, lub słysząc, jak puls Clouda gwałtownie przyśpieszył, Zack podniósł się i spojrzał mu poważnie w oczy. Gdy chłopiec stał w szpilkach, różnica we wzroście między nimi nie była już tak znacząca, co było dla niego równie niezwykłe, jak cień niepewności, jaki widniał na twarzy bruneta.

— Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić? — zapytał miękko Zack. — Pamiętaj, że nadal możemy się wycofać.

Co dziwne, słowa przyjaciela, zamiast blondyna zniechęcić, jeszcze bardziej go zmotywowały.

— Zaszliśmy już tak daleko — stwierdził z zaciętością Cloud. — Byłbym głupcem, gdybym teraz zrezygnował. Chcę zobaczyć Sephirotha. Ruszmy się, zanim spóźnienie podejmie decyzję za nas.

— Jak sobie moja panienka życzy. — Jakimś cudem brunet zdołał powiedzieć to z kamienną twarzą.

A wtedy blondyn go uderzył.

Zack roześmiał się i zaoferował Cloudowi swoje ramię.

— Nie bij mnie. To raczej mało kobiece zachowanie — przypomniał mu SOLDIER, gdy blondyn umieścił swoją, odzianą w długą rękawiczkę, rękę w zgięciu jego łokcia. — A masz być delikatny i zupełnie kobiecy, pamiętasz?

— Delikatny i kobiecy, tak, da się zrobić. Delikatny i kobiecy — powtarzał sobie cicho Cloud. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, po czym odetchnął głęboko, by jakoś ukoić nerwy i jak najlepiej wejść w swoją rolę.

Kiedy byli już przy drzwiach, nie miał czasu, żeby zastanawiać się nad czymkolwiek. Strażnik przy wejściu widząc ich, zasalutował i sprawdził zaproszenie Zack'a, a następnie wpuścił ich do środka.

_Koniec części pierwszej_

* * *

><p>* Zamęt (org. Confuse) — Rodzaj zaklęcia, który powoduje, że osoba pod jego wpływem traci nad sobą kontrolę i jest w stanie zaatakować każdego — nawet swoich sprzymierzeńców. Zack miał tu jednak na myśli zapewne stan chwilowego „wyłączenia się", otumanienia, w jakim znajdował się wówczas Cloud.<p> 


End file.
